GrayLu
|magic1=Ice-Make (Static) |character2=Lucy Heartfilia |kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias2=Luigi (by Natsu Dragneel) Lu-chan (by Levy McGarden) Princess (by Virgo, Coco, and Earth Land Coco) Earth Lucy (by Lucy Ashley) Blondie (by Flare Corona) |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |imagegallery=GrayLu/Image Gallery }}GrayLu (グレエル Gureeru) is a fanon pair between the Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. About Gray and Lucy Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmates' antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by Deliora, the demon. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful Ice Mage who Jellal claimed that she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up before seeing Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be turned into ice. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find the other strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked Makarov for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. However, Makarov told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Lucy and Gray are good friends and members of the same team. Gray cares much for Lucy, going as far as to say that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to Phantom Lord (During the Phantom Lord arc). In return, Lucy is usually annoyed by Gray's stripping habit and his tendency to break into her house without his clothes, which Lucy has scolded him about and beat him for. However, Lucy is greatly amazed by Gray's skills and cares for him. According to Gemini, who not only copies one's looks and abilities but also one's thoughts by Copy Magic, Gray's opinions about Lucy is as follows: *Newcomer to the guild. *Looks pretty damn cute. *Possesses some skill. *More naive than she appears to be. *A Celestial Spirit Mage. *Somewhat interested in her (anime). Damn pretty cute (manga). Synopsis Macao Arc Lucy first meets Gray when she first comes to Fairy Tail. He is seen sitting in short pants and, after spotting Natsu, quickly gets into a fight with him. Daybreak Arc When Natsu and Lucy were returning from their jobs, they walked into Gray. Gray told them that Erza was coming back, and they need to head back to the guild. When Lucy asked who was Erza, Gray described her as a fierce and scary woman. Soon after, Happy was captured. In their attempt to free him, Lucy was amazed by Gray because he took down the enemies without even using magic. In the Episode "Changeling" Gray was transformed unto Lucy and Gray unto Lucy. Gray (in the body of Lucy) is seen going nude, but stop by Lucy (in the body of Gray) and Lucy feels shivers in the body of Gray. Lullaby Arc Gray shows his magic to Lucy, making a beautiful Fairy Tail insignia from ice. Lucy is amazed by his beautiful creation and suggests that Natsu and Gray don't get along because he is an ice mage whereas Natsu is a fire mage. When Lucy commenetd that all of Fairy Tail members are crazy, Gray stated that he isn't. After they were out of the wind barrier with Virgo's help, Lucy's Skirt was blowing because of the heavy wind. The only person who saw that, and even blushed, was Gray. When they were chasing after Natsu and happy, Gray tried to tell Kageyama about friendship, however, the mood is ruined when Lucy asks him to kill Kageyama after he harasses her. Lucy was stunned to watch his abilities when he was fighting against Llulaby, when Gray shielded everyone from Llulaby's attack. After they return back to Magnolia, Gray arrives at Lucy's house, much to her annoyance. He reminds her that Natsu and Erza are supposed to be fighting. Galuna Island Arc Gray decides to join Lucy and Natsu on their S-class job, rather than reporting it back to the guild. He joins them on their quest and arrives at the village. After they discovered Deliora, Gray refused to tell about his past encounter with the monster. However, Lucy summons Lyra, who sings a melodious song which reduces him to tears, much to the surprise of everyone. During his first encounter and fight with Lyon on Galuna island, Gray tells Happy to escape with Lucy, so that he could save her from danger. He continues to fight after Happy and Lucy leave. After the fight is over, Lucy happily smiles as Gray helps Lyon. After some events, while they go to the guild, Lucy and the others discussed about Lucy's new Key, Sagittarius. Gray have seen imaginating what it looks like and Lucy corrects it. Phantom Lord Arc After the guild was attacked by Gajeel, Gray, along with Erza and natsu came over to Lucy's house. After it was revealed that Lucy is a runaway, Gray tried to console her because she was blaming herself for the troubles caused. During his fight with Juvia, Gray bluntly refused, even saying that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to the enemy, when Juvia asked to hand her over to Phantom Lord. His determination to save Lucy led Juvia to believe that they are together. When Lucy left to confront to his father, Gray, along with everyone else, goes to her house. Gray tries to take a look in the bathroom, imagining that Lucy would yell at him if he does so. He was very frustrated thinking that she has left the guild. He followed after her, along with Natsu and Erza, and was shocked after hearing the truth. Loke Arc On their job, Gray blushed as he sees Lucy when her outfit was shredded into pieces by Erza. Later, when Lucy goes back to her apartment, Gray suddenly barges in,informing her that Loke has left Fairy Tail. However, he was naked when he came in, which freaks Lucy out. Tower Of Heaven Arc As they are looking for Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia stop to eat in a dining area in the Tower of Heaven. Virgo (who was already summoned) sudgests that Lucy changes out of her bikini. As she helps her change, Gray looks over very surprised and he blushes. After, Lucy asks the boys how she looks and Gray agrees that she looks good in her dress. Virgo even includes the comment "He loves her!" just as Happy would. Gray, along with Lucy and Juvia, went to find Erza and Natsu. Gray and Lucy together supported Erza when she was telling them about her past. He also entrusted the task of finding Natsu to Lucy(and Juvia). As the Episode: Titania Falls, Lucy is seen hugging Gray in Erza died (though it was just a dream). Fighting Festival Arc Lucy and Gray are seen heading for the festival. During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest a week later, Gray is seen watching the girls showcase their talents until Evergreen appears during Lucy's performance. Gray quickly warns Lucy not to look into Evergreen's eyes but it's too late as she is turned to stone. Gray decides to find Laxus and the others to save Lucy and the other girls. When the guild members disagreed and started arguing, Gray happily smiled when Lucy's words encouraged everyone when they gathered to destroy the Lacrima. Gray is seen surprised when Lucy suddenly leaves to go to Acalypha Town. Gray, along with the rest of Team Natsu, follow Lucy to the LOVE & LUCKY guild, and is surprised to learn that she defeated the Naked Mummy Guild by herself. Oración Seis Arc Gray helps Lucy in paying off her rent by working in a restaurant, along with the rest of the team. He, along with Lucy, Natsu and Erza is chosen as the delegates of Fairy Tail. According to Gemini, who not only copies one's looks and abilities but also one's thoughts by Copy magic, Gray's opinions about Lucy is as follows: *Newcomer to the guild. *Looks pretty damn cute. *Possesses some skill. *More naive than she appears to be. Gray and Lucy enter Nirvana, and meet up with Jura and the Nirvana-affected Hoteye, who explains to them the power of Nirvana; however, as they leave to assist Natsu. They manage to find Natsu as he is being dragged off by Brain, who was planning to make Natsu one of his new members after seeing him defeat Cobra. Brain then reveals to them his plan of attacking Wendy and Carla's guild. Jura asks him for the reason and attacks Brain when he does not answer, causing Gray and Lucy to comment on Jura's strength. Edolas Arc When Lucy was being attacked by Erza knightwalker, Gray, along with Earth Land's Erza showed up. With the two Erza's busy in their own fight, Gray and Lucy decide to free Natsu and Wendy. Gray frees Lucy of her handcuffs and proceeds to where the Dragon Slayers are held captive. During their fight with Sugarboy and Mary Hughes, Sugarboy traps both Gray and Lucy by making the ground soft, sinking them waist-deep. Gray then uses his strength to throw Lucy up, freeing her to help Natsu. Tenrou Island Arc During the second exam, Gray is seen with Loke overhearing what Lucy says about the second exam being about intelligence, and thinks that she figured out where the grave is, meaning that he considers Lucy as intelligent. Later, when Loke decides to fight Capricorn on his own, Lucy is reluctant to leave his side, however, Gray persuades her to trust him and they depart. While on their way, Cana proposes that they should split up. Although reluctant, Gray decides to leave when Cana teases him by directing towards Lucy's breasts, which makes him embarrassed. Key of The Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Lucy tries to teach Natsu how to dance in preparation for an upcoming job at a ball, Gray interrupts the two, claiming that dancing looks like a lot of fun. Unfortunately, Lucy promptly denied Gray's advancement, sending him away with a kick. After finding that Lucy has become invisible, he and the others listen to her as she explains about her condition. When the guild toys with Lucy's face, Gray also tries, thinking they haven't done her eyes correctly. After that, Gray tries to assist by putting a frozen head on Lucy, but it melts. He goes along with Gemini as Lucy for a while. At their encounter with Dan, Gray watches awestruck as Dan falls in love with Lucy and as he starts ranting about how beautiful Lucy is. When Lucy becomes sad after figuring out that they shouldn't have collected he clock parts, he and the others attempt to cheer her up about it and succeed in doing so, despite Lucy knowing what they are doing. X791 Arc As the middle of training happens, Virgo suddenly appears and told them to come; Lucy and Gray come to the Celestial World with Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Charla. After some events, Gray is seen patting Lucy as they sit down, playing with the Canis Minors. Grand Magic Games Arc Both Lucy and Gray resent at their loss on the first day, spending time alone in a room, rather than joining the guild's "post-defeat celebration" at the pub. This leads Juvia to imagine that they are having a lustful time, where Lucy tries to make a move on Gray. However, her imagination is cut short as both Gray and Lucy arrive at the pub. During Lucy's Naval battle on the fourth day, Gray, along with Natsu and Erza, angrily glares at Sabertooth for laughing at Lucy and attacking her severely. After the competition is over, Gray and Natsu run to catch Lucy, who has been tossed out by Minerva. He asks her if she is okay, and is almost ready to pick a fight with Sabertooth. Later, when Lucy blames herself for the loss, Gray and Erza try to comfort her. In Chapter 301, when Wendy was casting the Milky Way spell, Lucy is seen hiding behind Gray out of fear, as the bones of the dragons showed movement. Navigation Category:GrayLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help